It is all my love
by IASakura
Summary: Parfois il y a plus fort que nous dans ce monde... Mais je reste confiant. Confiant que rien ne peut nous arriver car je suis à tes côtés. J'ai tort.


_Par Isabelle_

_Un petit One Shot de pas grand chose... Je sais que je suis capable de faire plus, mais j'avais envie de le mettre..._

It is all my love

- SAKURA!  
Il y un flash aveuglant et la créature des ténèbres disparue dans un rictus. Shaolan se précipita vers la japonaise aux yeux d'émeraude qui tentait de se relever, le souffle court. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux noisettes du jeune homme qui n'y vit que de la souffrance, plus intense que jamais. Un reflet qui perdait son éclat de vie, peu à peu... Shaolan serra les dents.

- Non... Sakura...  
Sa voix se brisa. Il n'avait pas sut la protéger, et c'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Si elle devait partir, alors qu'il l'emmène aussi...  
NA : Pas question! Toi tu reste ici!  
Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme une enfant blessée et en proie à une grande frayeur. Shaolan ferma les yeux et la serra contre elle. Pourquoi? Il sentait son souffle rauque et les battements de son coeur qui ralentissait petit à petit. Il sentait son propre corps trembler contre celui de la japonaise.

-Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas...  
Souffla-t-il tendit qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Son regard vert brillaient de tendresse et de regret. Elle ouvrit la bouche, il se crispa à cet effort inutile.

- Tais... Toi. Laisse-moi... Emporter... Ton regard... A... Vec moi.  
Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne voyant pas comment lui refuser, il plongea ses yeux d'un noisette pur dans ceux de la japonaise. Elle eut un faible sourire et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ferma les yeux. D'un geste lent... Sincère et ferma les yeux, dans un ultime baiser. Le jeune HongKongais ne put retenir les larmes qui lui glissèrent le long des joues.

- Sakura... Ne me laisse pas... Je ne suis rien sans toi! Tu es ma vie, tu es mon coeur, tu es mon souffle, tu es mes yeux, tu...  
Il se redressa et ferma les yeux, incapable de continuer. Elle était partie, d'un simple coup, d'une simple sphère d'énergie... Et la souffrance surpassait l'entendement.  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es mon âme, et que je t'aime.

Termina-t-il en se penchant pour prendre dans ses bras le corps de Sakura.  
NA : m'énerve ce rime!  
Li' : ferme-là, tu vois pas que c'est dramatique!  
A(Auteure) : tais-toi ou je te rend pas ta Sakura et je te fais pas crever!  
Li' : ...  
A : Merci.  
Il rentra chez lui et déposa le corps de la défunte sur son propre lit. Au milieu de la nuit, ce fut d'épuisement qu'il s'endormit. Le lendemain, ce fut une voix douce et chaude qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, hésitants. Un regard d'un vert éblouissant était fondu dans le sien. Non... C'était impossible. Simplement impossible... Elle était... Morte, hier, dans ses bras. Shaolan se redressa. Le prénom qu'il se refusait à prononcer franchit ses lèvres malgré lui.

- Sakura...  
Murmura-t-il. Puis, il détourna la tête. Les larmes aux yeux.  
Na : ouais, ça pleure des gars, c'est humain de gars!  
Il se refusait à y croire. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal si ce n'était qu'un mirage. Chose possible, d'ailleurs.  
- C'est un rêve... Simplement un rêve.  
À cette pensée, Shaolan se crispa. Son coeur sombrait au fond des plus profonds replis de son âme.

- Ce n'en est pas un.  
Répliqua Sakura qui eut un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assied sur le lit, devant le jeune HongKongais et son sourire devint un brin malicieux. Elle passa un doigts sur la joue du Li et lui saisit le menton. Elle l'embrassa doucement et se recula à peine. Son visage était toujours très proche de celui de Shaolan.  
- Tu m'avais dis un jour : rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort...

Shaolan se força à sourire. Au combien avait-il eut mal, loin d'elle... Il n'était pas faux que cette séparation, si courte fut-elle, l'avait détruit, ravivant la flamme brûlante de son amour pour Sakura... Si vive pouvait-elle déjà être. Il tendit la main vers elle et repoussa l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

- Ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime...  
Chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Il laissa ses lèvres le conduirent à sa belle. L'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant... Sakura se laissa guider. Malgré l'absence de douleur au paradis, elle avait ressentit toute la force de la douleur de Shaolan... Et elle avait eut mal. À son tour. Terriblement. Et ainsi elle avait défié l'impossible. La jeune japonaise était au paradis, et elle souffrait. Faisant-fi de l'impossibilité de revenir à la vie, elle l'avait fait. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, ils se l'étaient jurés. Et même la mort était vaincue...


End file.
